ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Nith (Series)
Ultraman Nith is an ultra series created by Emgaltan about the hero of the same name. Premise 5 years after Ultraman Max, monsters and aliens begin to appear once again. The Ultra race could not easily send Max and Xenon to Earth as they currently warred with the Space Saboteurs. They instead send rookie Ultraman Nith, believing things should be relatively easy for him; however, ancients evils are awakening from the Planet Earth's old past, something of great darkness to menace the world. Episodes and Specials Episodes Main Series #Ultraman Nith Appears! (Part 1) #Things to Come (Part 2) #The Dangerous Island #Super Beast Awakening (Part 1) #Saving Grace, Para Appears! (Part 2) #Duel in the Autumn Wind #Invader Duo #Moving Within Sky #The Solar Destruction Plot #The Beast in the Vase #Unforgiving Cold (Part 1) #Out Done (Part 2) #New Friend #Resurrection of Zetton #The Shifting Menace #The Mannequin Revolution #Where Ya Headin' to Pal? #Ultraman Max Comes #Hero's End at Dawn (Part 1) #Rematch at Sunset (Part 2) #Panda Theft #Ring Around The Rosies #I Never Meant Too #Mika's Sacrifice #Vengeance of Baltan! #DASH Infiltrated! #This Seems Familiar #The Lovydovy Challenger #Execution of Ultra! (Part 1) #Light from the 4 Stars (Part 2) #Training Day #The Robot at the End of The Day #The Moving Art #This is My Apple! #Our Greatest Mistake (Part 1) #The Rising Sun (Part 2) #Ghost Train #Nightmares in the Day #Climaxing Destruction (Finale: Part 1) #Time by The Reigns (Finale: Part 2) #The Path of Destiny (Special) Specials TBA Characters Main Ultras Main *Ultraman Nith *Ultrawoman Para Others *Ultraman Max (Episode 1, 9, 20, 30 - 32, 39 - 40) *Ultraman Xenon (Episode 16, 20, 30, 39 - 40) *Ultraman King Kaiju/ Seijin Main Series Evil Yapool's Old Army *Verokron (Episode 4 - 5 and 39) **Gen I (Episode 4 - 5) **Gen II (Episode 39) *Oktoberist (Episode 6) *Brocken (Episode 13) *Bill Leon (Episode 15) *Lunaticks (Episode 23) *Ace Killer (Episode 29 - 30) *Barabas (Episode 29 - 30) *Gasegon (Episode 35) *Phantom Car (Episode 37) *Cowry (Episode 38) *Vakishim (Episode 39 - 40) *Zemistlar (Episode 39 - 40) *Firemons (Episode 39 - 40) *King Crab (Episode 39 - 40) *Hanzagiran (Episode 39 - 40) *Machless (Episode 39 - 40) *Galxius (Episode 39 - 40) Individuals *Alien Mace (Episode 1) *Alien Moix (Episode 7) *Yurgerian (Episode 7) *Cumulogan (Episode 8) *Kurom (Episode 9) *Gojin (Episode 10) *Snowgon (Episode 11 - 12) *Alien Black (Episode 11 - 12) *Zetton II (Episode 14) *Alien Bat (Episode 14) *Alien Leblond (Episode 16) *Monitun (Episode 16) **Mannequins **Colossus *Alien Nackle (Episode 19 - 20) *Black King (Episode 19 - 20) *Alien Rosy (Episode 22) *Builgamo (Episode 25) *Ninja Bugdalas (Episode 26) *Alien Achira (Episode 32 Mentioned) *Sargoon (Episode 32) *Alien Kissie (Episode 34) Good *Girgosa (Episode 23) *Alien Sargosa Hazuza (Episode 28 and 39 - 40) *Scount Berserkes/TBA Berserkes variation (Episode 39 - 40) *Delos People (Episode 39 - 40) *Unizin (Episode 39 - 40) Neutral *Lifetron (Episode 2) *Dangar (Episode 3) *Sadola (Episode 6) *Detton (Episode 6) *Longoon (Episode 17) *Bemstar (Episode 18) *Alien Steal (Episode 21) *Grangon (Episode 23) *Alien Baltan (Episode 25) **Dark Baltan Jr. (Episode 25) **Dark Baltan (Episode 25 and 39 - 40) **Tiny Baltan (Episode 25 and 39 - 40) *Kaiju Maker (Episode 27) *Madeus? (Episode 27) *Geronga (Episode 28) *King Bockle (Episode 31 and 39 - 40) *Shugaron (Episode 31) *Papicas (Episode 33) **Big **Small *Giga Joe God (Episode 35 - 36) *IF (Episode 35 - 36) **5th Form **6th Form **7th Form **8th Form **9th Form **10th Form **11th Form *Gomora (Episode 36) Trivia *Oktoberist, Bill Leon, Sargoon, Phantom Car, and Alien Kissie came from the contest that gave Luganoger. *Alien Leblond is named after Jean Desire Leblond, the man who patented the life-sized mannequin. *Papicas is named after Pablo Picasso. *Lifetron is named after someone who mistook Ghostron's name to be Lifetron. **Same with Alien Achira. *Thanks to Sol for letting me use Gojin. Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Emgaltan's Series Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Nith